


One Piece PETs: Fireflies

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [83]
Category: Heartlines - Florence + the Machine (Song), One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our favorite pirate crew and fireflies...what more could you want? Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Fireflies

**One Piece PETs: Fireflies**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This great series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****9:24 P.M.*****

 

   It was pitch black outside...not for long, though. Soon...little lights began to appear in the air, one-by-one. They weren't just any lights...they were fireflies.

 

   Everyone's favorite pirate crew just so happened to be watching them. Along with a giant raccoon wearing a crown and a baby fox eating rice cakes.

 

"Whoo-hoo!!" Luffy cheered as he chased the fireflies.

 

The others were watching the little insects fly around.

 

"So pretty!" Nami spoke up. "It's like a light show!"

 

"No kidding!" Usopp agreed.

 

Then, he took out his bug net and tackle.

 

"Get over here!" he cried, chasing after the fireflies.

 

   Chopper laughed as he tried to catch some of them in his hooves. Robin was drinking a nice, hot cup of coffee. Zoro stood beside her, eating some mochi. He glanced up at the fireflies and secretly snaked his tail around Robin's shoulders like a shawl, causing her to chuckle.

 

"Thank you, Tiger."

 

"No problem." Zoro replied, chewing on the mochi.

 

Franky just snored away.

 

"Tired, already?" Robin inquired.

 

"Tsk," Sanji scoffed, holding an umbrella. "Figures."

 

   Blizzard opened his mouth to let out a yawn...but he caught a few fireflies in his mouth as he closed it. When he realized what he did, he quickly spat them out and coughed.

 

_'Man, that's nasty!!!'_ he thought.

 

Luffy laughed at his expense.

 

_"That's not funny!!!"_ Blizzard snapped.

 

"Oh, c'mon, buddy!" Luffy responded. "Lighten up, a little!"

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed as he played a tune on his violin. "This calls for some musical accompaniment!"

 

"Yeah! Play it, Brook!" Chopper cheered.

 

(Cue "Heartlines"!)

 

_Yeah, yeah_  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah... Ohh... 

 

Robin gasped silently, for she recognized the song.

 

"What is it, Robin?" Zoro asked.

 

"This is Heartlines from Florence + The Machine!" Robin whispered.

 

_'Oh, boy...'_ Zoro thought. _'She's going on her fangirl trip, again.'_

 

_Oh, the river, oh, the river, it's running free,_  
And I'll join in the joy it brings to me;  
But I know it'll have to drown me,   
Before I can breathe easy,   
And I've seen it in the flights of birds, I've seen it in you,   
The entrails of the animals, the blood running through,   
But in order to get to the heart, I think sometimes you have to cut through,   
But you can... 

 

Robin smiled whimsically as Brook played. Zoro sighed, and in that instant, he smiled and held her close, making her smile more.

 

_[Keeeeep iiiiit (you can) uuuuuup]_  
(Yoooouuuuu caaaaaaan)  
(Iiiii knoooow yoooooou can)   
(You can) 

 

   Luffy smiled as he sat next to Nami and wrapped his tail around hers. Nami giggled as she wrapped her tail around Luffy's. She looked at her boyfriend, who gave her a toothy grin. For some reason, though, his smile is glowing.

 

Nami giggled, because she knew why: Luffy had a firefly in his mouth, and he knew it would make her laugh.

 

_Just keep following the heartlines on your hand._  
Just keep following the heartlines on your hand.  
Keep it up, I know you can.  
Just keep following the heartlines on your hand,  
Cause I am. 

 

Chopper watched Brook with starry eyes as he kept playing and singing.

 

"So cool!" he cheered.

 

Blizzard smiled contentedly at the music, too.

 

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

 

Franky just kept snoring. Sanji smiled, listening to the music.

 

"Nice..." he whispered.

 

_Odyssey on odyssey and land over land,_  
Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand.  
Still I follow the heartlines on your hand,  
This fantasy, this fallacy, this tumbling stone  
Echoes of a city that's long overgrown,   
Your heart is the only place that I call home,   
I cannot be returned.  
You can... 

 

Robin sniffled and wiped her eyes, smiling at the song. The fireflies danced along to the rhythm.

 

_[Keeeeep iiiiit (you can) uuuuuup]_  
(Yoooouuuuu caaaaaaan)  
(Iiiii knoooow yoooooou can)   
(You can) 

 

   The baby fox and the giant raccoon smiled as they listened to Brook play and watched the fireflies dance. Usopp took a break from catching the insects to listen, as well. Zoro looked at Robin...and held out his paw.

 

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Yes, Tiger." she answered, taking his paw.

 

Soon, they started to dance in time with the song.

 

_Just keep following the heartlines on your hand._  
Just keep following the heartlines on your hand.  
Keep it up, I know you can.  
Just keep following the heartlines on your hand. 

 

The Straw Hats smiled at the couple.

 

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

 

Robin smiled and rested her heard on Zoro's chest. The latter coiled his tail around the former's waist as they both danced.

 

_What a thing to do. Oh. (Yeah. Yeah.)_  
What a thing to choose.  
But no-o-ooh, 

 

"I love you, Zoro." Robin whispered.

 

"I love you, too, Robin." Zoro replied.

 

Soon, they shared a kiss.

 

_In some way, I'm there with you,  
Up against the wall, on a Wednesday afternoon._

 

Everyone smiled happily at them.

 

_Just keep following the heartlines on your hand  
Just keep following the heartlines on your hand_

 

Nami leaned on Luffy's shoulder...and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. At that moment, they kissed each other, too.

 

_Keep it up, I know you can._

 

"I love you, Nami." Luffy spoke up.

 

"I love you, too, Luffy." replied Nami.

 

The raccoon and the baby fox smiled at this, and even the fireflies seemed to make a smiley-face.

 

_Just keep following the heartlines on your hand,  
Cause I am._

 

Everyone clapped and cheered as the song ended.

 

"Bravo! Bravo!" Usopp cheered.

 

Luffy whistled loudly.

 

"Encore!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"That was beautiful, Brook." Robin said.

 

"Thank you, Miss Robin!" Brooked replied as he bowed. "Yohohohoho!!"

 

At that moment, Franky awoke.

 

"Huh?" he muttered. "What'd I miss?"

 

"Everything, bro." Sanji answered.

 

"I did?" Franky asked.

 

"Yup." the Fox Man nodded. "Slept through everything."

 

"Damn," muttered the cyborg. "I can't believe it."

 

"Eh, there's always next time." Usopp shrugged.

 

"Yep!" Luffy added. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Yeah, that's true." Franky agreed.

 

   The whole crew decided to head back to the ship to turn in for the night. They said goodbye to the king raccoon and the baby fox and thanked the fireflies for a good light show. On their way back, Zoro still had his tail around Robin's waist. She didn't mind. She just chuckled a little.

 

With the Monkey and the Booted Puss, their tails were wrapped around in an adorable fashion as they walked.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"...Hey, Luffy."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Whatever happened to that firefly you had in your mouth?"

 

"Uhh...I think I--"

 

***URRP!!***

 

   Luffy let out a burp, and a tiny firefly came buzzing out from his mouth. At first, everyone looked disgusted...and soon, they burst into laughter, and Luffy laughed with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of ch. 609's color spread.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
